Characteristics Of A Fearless Leader
by Karen11
Summary: John documents a day in the life of Scott Summers


Title: Characteristics Of A Fearless Leader

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: Characters not mine ….blah, blah, blah

Summary: John observes Scott.

**John's POV**

Ms. Monroe ended her lecture on great leaders throughout history by assigning us to write a paper on someone we admired, who we considered a great leader, role model and hero. After careful consideration – okay two minutes – I chose our very own X-Men leader, Scott Summers – codename: Cyclops.

I'd often heard him referred to as our Fearless Leader, but when the science lab's tarantula escaped and crawled across his desk just as he was grading tests, he screamed like a little girl. So I'm revising that description to Not-So-Fearless Arachnophobic Leader.

I decided to document a typical day in the life of said leader and so with video camera in hand I shadowed his every movement.

**7:00 am:** Subject entered kitchen in neatly pressed pajamas. Jubilee's right, this guy **is** anal. I bet he even irons his undies.

**7:05 am: **Subject drops coffee filter, spilling coffee grinds all over the nice clean floor and let's out a four-letter expletive (Bobby's wrong, he does know _that_ word.) Subject then retrieves the Dustbuster from the cupboard. Dustbuster is apparently not charged and Subject says second four-letter word of the morning, and then uses old-fashioned dustpan and broom to clean up the mess.

**7:15 am:** Coffee making is successful and Subject pours himself a mug, adding two sugars and Carnation's liquid creamer – French Vanilla flavor. Subject then fixes himself a bowl of Captain Crunch Peanut Butter cereal using non-fat milk.

**Note to self: Must apologize to Bobby for accusing him of eating all my cereal.**

**7:30 am:** Subject pours a second mug of coffee, black this time and leaves the kitchen heading back to his room. The coffee must be for Dr. Grey. How sweet.

**9:00 am:** I'm sitting in Subject's English class, the camera casually sitting on the edge of my desk. Thanks to his ruby-quartz glasses that make everything appear tinged in red, Subject has not noticed the little red light on the camera. Subject is dressed in perfectly pressed chinos, a turtleneck sweater, and is not wearing socks with his loafers. Interesting. Today we're discussing dangling modifiers. *yawn*

**Note to self: Either start drinking coffee or buy extra-strength No-Doze.**

**10:00 am:** Class is over ~ thank God. I know that because Kitty woke me up as she was leaving. Subject is putting papers away neatly and generally acting anally retentive. I'm trying to remember why I chose him as the subject matter for my report and pray to Satan that things pick up as the day progresses.

I have two other classes this morning and as I can't afford to ditch them again this week, I won't be able to track Subject until later.

**Noon:** Subject entered the dining hall and proceeded to the buffet table. I noticed several female residents turn to watch him as he walked by and caught snippets of comments regarding fineness of Subject's ass. Subject sat and ate with Dr. Grey and naturally he ate a sensible lunch.

**12:45 pm:** Subject is back in the kitchen and raiding Hank's Twinkie supply.

**Note to self: Inform Hank he owes Bobby an apology.**

**1:00 pm:** I have no classes this afternoon so I'm free to follow the Subject to the gym. It appears that Logan isn't the only one with a fan club, as fawning and giggly admirers surround Subject.

**Note to self: Add Subject's name to short list of people I can't workout in the gym at the same time as them. **

**2:30 pm:** Subject is apparently finished thrilling fan club for the day and heads for the showers. Subject uses a manly scented shower gel, but ruins the image by applying it with a shower poof.

**Note to self: Get therapy for newly acquired case of penis envy and edit out rude parts of this tape. **

**2:45 pm:** Satan answered my prayers beyond my wildest dreams and things picked up in a way I'd never bargained for as Subject is joined in the shower by a member of his fan club. And I'm not talking about Dr. Grey. Yeah, now I remember why I chose him as my hero. Okay, so I'm shutting off the camera and leaving now, 'cause I'm supposed to be making a documentary, not a porno.


End file.
